REPLAY
by gabudolce2
Summary: la escuela konoha es como cualquier otra escuela pública, hay estudiantes muy destacados, también hay estudiantes no muy destacados, hay muy buenos en deporte y en otras áreas, y por supuesto como olvidar a los que son perfectos en casi todas las áreas, los llamados 'los populares'. Como verán esta escuela no es muy diferente de las otras escuelas.


La escuela konoha es como cualquier otra escuela p blica, hay estudiantes muy destacados, tambi n hay estudiantes no muy destacados, hay muy buenos en deporte y en otras reas, y por supuesto como olvidar a los que son perfectos en casi todas las reas, los llamados los populares . Como ver n esta escuela no es muy diferente de las otras escuelas.

-g/d-

Por uno de los ventanales que daba al pasillo se pod a ver a un muchacho de tez blanca, de cabello negro azulado con ojos negros, pero eran ocultados por unos lentes gruesos, aquel chico se llamaba uchiha sasuke; era el tipo muchacho t mido, nerd y era un doncel por lo cual era molestado casi por toda la escuela.

-sasuke-al escuchar su nombre volteo sobre si para ver al due o de aquella voz-buenos d as

-buenos d as naruto-asi es naruto namikaze uzumaki era el nombre de su mejor amigo, era de tez bronceada, tenia cabellos rubios y ojos tan azul cual oc ano, tambi n tenia unas graciosas marquitas que lo hac an ver como un zorro-hoy llegas temprano

-si-le respondio poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza para luego poner una zorruna sonrisa, mientras entraban al aula vieron un brazo que se agitaba en el aire-mira ah est n

-NARUTO SASUKE -les llamaba una chica de cabello rubio opaco y ojos de color azul tambi n opaco su nombre yamanaka ino era una de las mejores amigas de sasuke, era el tipo de chica que siempre dec a las cosas sin pensar. el que le segu a inuzuka kiba tenia el cabello casta o al igual que sus ojos tambi n de tez clara con unos tri ngulos invertidos de color rojo en sus mejillas y por ultimo nara shikamaru tenia el cabello negro amarado con una coleta y siempre hiba con la misma expresi n de cansancio todos los dias. Los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron en las carpetas que estaban delante de ellos

-buenos d as ino-chan, kiba, shikamaru-saludo el azabache con una sonrisa que solo les dedicaba a ellos

-ah?-

-que pasa naruto?

-y chouji?-

-sigue en el hospital parece que tiene una infecci n un poco fuerte, eso le pasa por comer mas de lo que deber a, hombre que es problem tico-respondio con cansancio nara

-y hablando de chicos problem ticos, sasuke ya pensaste en declararte a yuki-pregunto ansiosa ino

-i-ino-chan /

-ya sasuke habla te le decla-ino no pudo terminar su frase cuando aparecieron los chicos mas populares de la escuela

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo kiba aburrido de ver a todas las chicas y donceles alrededor de los muchachos; tsuki yuki era un chico serio y casi nunca sonre a, tenia el cabello negro y ojos de color rojo, era el mejor en su clase en otras palabras un chico popular(para que se den una idea albums/ii195/yuritsuki/Decorated%20images/?action=view¤t;= )-no se qu le ven?

-yuki esperame!-se escucho un grito llamando la atenci n de todos lo presentes, en la entrada del sal n apareci un joven id ntico a yuki; tsuki kei hermano gemelo de yuki y mayor por un par de minutos, el era el opuesto de su hermano su car cter era alegre y siempre haciendo sonre r a sus amigos, kei tenia heterocromia que es una anomal a que sufren sus ojos, el ojo derecho era rojo y el izquierdo era azul como los ojos de naruto; esto hacia que fuera mas f cil reconocerlos( gallery/#/d47b075)-porque no me esperaste ah?

-porque eres muy lento -

-eres un -no pudo terminar la frase porque sinti unos ojos en su persona, bueno en la de su hermano pare ser exactos, cuando voltio a ver quien era se perdi en aquellos ojos de color negro -sasuke-mumuro para el mismo; kei estaba enamorado de sasuke pero sabia que el estaba enamorado de su hermano lo cual le dolia mucho; despu s de mirarlo se fue a su asiento seguido de sus amigos

-se puede saber porque estas molesto?-

-no lo estoy gaara-sabaku no gaara es el mejor amigo de kei ,tenia el cabello rojo como el del ojo derecho de kei, sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina y tenia un tatuaje con en el kanji de amor en la fente-porque deber a de estar en primer lugar?

-tal vez porque el doncel que te gusta le gusta tu hermano, yo tambi n me pondr a celoso esta vez respondio un casta o de ojos negros, su nombre aburame shino

-callate .no estoy celoso-

-como digas-

-buenos d as alumnos-

-g/d-

-eso es todo por hoy hagan la pagina 63 de su libro-

-ahhhh que aburrida es la clase de anko-sensei-decia naruto mientras se estiraba en su asiento

-oigan chcios!-

-ah? yuri-chan?-dijo incr dula ino

-tengo nuevos chismes, recien saliditos del honor- kazakura yuri, tenia en cabello casta o oscuro y ojos magenta, era del tipo que sabia todo lo que pasaba en la escuela.

-yuri, no te cansas de eso? w -

-no la verdad no me canso ^u^

- Ya hasta eres considerada una chismosa, que digo eres la reina de los chismes-dijo naruto con una vena en su frente

-calmate naruto dijo nara mientras lo sujetaba para que no se le lance a la casta a

-y cual es el chisme esta vez?-pregunto ino

-tsuki yuki volvi a rechazar a una superior, asi que sasu-chan todav a tienes oportunidad-

-p-pero si tambi n me rechaza?-pregunto nervioso sasu

-mmm, le hare una peque a visita-contesto sasaki sonriendo macabramente

-y-yuri-chan n_n

-esta bien para mi, me basta con mirarlo soy feliz con eso n_n

-aaa que lindo sasuke TT_TT-lloraba a mares ino por lo que dijo sasuke

-como sea te sugiero que le escribas una carta de amor y despu .-

mientras que yuri le dec a su plan a sus amigos, un par de ojos bicolor se posaron sobre sasuke, aquella mirada llena de lujuria lo estaba desvistiendo y en la mente del due o de la mira le ven an pensamientos nada sanos con respecto al uchiha

-deja de desvestirlo con la mirada pervertido-

-ah -grito sorprendido por aquella voz que llamo la atenci n de todos los del aula claro que tambi n la del uchiha, que hizo que le saliera un sonrojo y se escondio tras su libro de historia-que quieres suigetsu?-hozuki suigetsu tenia el cabello color blanco, ojos lila y lo que mas resaltaba de el eran sus dientes que parec an de tibur n

-nada simplemente como no me hacias caso decidi molestarte un poco hehehe-

-muerete _ *- 


End file.
